


El primer día (de mi vida contigo)

by olandesevolante



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Light Swearing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olandesevolante/pseuds/olandesevolante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juan and David discover that, sometimes, misunderstandings can lead to happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer día (de mi vida contigo)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for every grammar mistake. Title inspired by the songs of "La oreja de Van Gogh".
> 
> [Here](http://lisey.lofter.com/post/32ec24_6f85f9b) you can find the Chinese translation of this work.

**El primer día (de mi vida contigo)**  
  
  
  
«Well deserved, David. You'll be great».  
«Great at what?», asks David questioning Juan who's looking at him with something in his eyes David has never seen before. Or, better: he's seen it, but in someone else's eyes, in the eyes of everyone else but not Juan, who is always so kind and gentle, with a smile for everyone. Now, it seems he can kill someone just with the strenght of his sight.  
«Juan? Is there something wrong?», asks then the goalkeeper, concerned. He considers Juan as a true friend of him.  
«Don't just act as if you don't know what's going on», comes the reply, totally unexpected by David who stares at the midfielder without saying a word.  
«I swear I don't have a clue of what you're talking about». David wants to keep calm, but he hates a situation like this and he just wants Juan to be clear.  
Juan rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed, and this, if possible, shocks David even more. This is clearly not his Juan, his _Juanín_ , the one he can always ask when he needs someone to talk to, when he wants to hang out a bit, when he has a problem, when he just wants to see him. The man who enjoys so much his life, the one that runs a blog every Monday morning and is so loved by his fans because of his kind attitude.  
«Yeah, go on like this», says Juan and goes out of the dressing room before David can reply.  
«Like this _what_ , exactly, Juan?», asks the goalkeeper, but the midfielder is already gone, leaving his friend in disbelief.  
  


\-----

  
«Ander, have you seen Juan?».  
The Basque points his finger toward a door. «He's just went out there, I think he's going home».  
David nods. «Thanks», says, and starts walking through the same door Ander has just told him about when the midfielder stops him.  
«Did something happen between you two?».  
«No! Why should have happened something?».  
Ander looks concerned too. «Oh, well, he came out of the dressing room with a face... He seemed so angry, it was like a storm was around his head! I thought that maybe you two have discussed about something and...». He doesn't finish his sentence.  
«What should have we discussed to make him angry?», asks David, more confused than before, because at this point it seems that everyone around him does know something he doesn't.  
Ander shrugs, but his cheeks reddens while he's doing it. «I think you should go after him», he just says, not really answering David and picking up a phone call that, David is sure, doesn't exist, it was just a way to escape their conversation. He decides not to wait for him to finish his talk, but goes outside searching Juan.  
  


\-----

  
He finds him just in time, as Juan is sat inside his car, his hands already on the steering wheel, ready to go. David runs towards his car.  
«Would you please stop here one second and tell me what's going on? It seems like I'm on some sort of prank comedy and really, I don't want this to happen», says to Juan, still trying to keep his anger contained but actually not succeeding at it because this thing -whatever this thing is- is getting to long for what he likes.  
«I wish this was a prank». He seems so sad, David can't understand why.  
«This _what_ , Juan? Tell me, you're driving me mad».  
«Stop pretending you don't know», says Juan, bitterly, bitter as David has never heard him before.  
«Juan, I swear on whatever thing you want me to swear that I don't know what you're talking about! Can you now tell me what's happening? Today there's you who's saying random things I cannot understand, Ander that's faking phone calls not to talk with me, it's like you're living in a different universe from mine!». This time, David loses a bit his temper because this situation to him feels like being Alice through the mirror glass. There's something wrong but he doesn't know what, and no one seems wanting to explain it to him.  
«Ander is faking phone calls?». Juan's tone changes immediately. «Oh, ok, I'm never saying anything else to him, never...». He looks like somehow desperate. The goalkeeper is more and more confused at every word he hears.  
«Juan. Please, tell me what the fuck is going on», says then, not able anymore to wait for Juan to explain.  
«It's you. It's you and your damned Real Madrid». That's all that Juan answers, and he says it like he's chewed these words for a long time and he's spit them out.  
«What are you even talking about, Juan, I've never even played for them and-».  
«Yeah, but you're going to play there the next year, aren't you?». Juan is nearly shouting now.  
«No, I'm not! And tell me why you have this idea!».  
Juan doesn't say anything for some seconds, then he makes a strange face, like if he's missed a passage and asks: «...what do you mean with "I'm not"?».  
David sighs and watches up at the sky before going round the car and entering it, sitting on the passeneger seat and looking at Juan. «I mean that I'm a Manchester United player and I want to stay here for many years».  
«But...».  
«But _what_ , again?!», David makes a deep sigh, for the second time in less than a minute.  
«The newspapers...».  
David pinches the bridge of his nose. «Don't tell me you're driving me mad for something you've read on the Daily Mail, or something like that». He can't believe it.  
«Well... It's not only the Daily Mail, it's everywhere», tries to excuse himself Juan, knowing that he's miserably failing at it and that his cheeks are flushed.  
«And you're freaking out this much because you've read that I'm going to Real Madrid? Are you even serious, Juan?».  
The answer comes in rush of words and explainations: «Less than a year ago you fulled my phone with calls and text messages because you knew I was coming here, and I thought that you were going to leave me here, alone and-».  
David laughs at his last words and Juan stops talking. «" _Alone_ "! Come on, you have other friends here now!».  
«Yes, but... they aren't you», answers Juan his eyes fixed on some point on steering wheel that he must finding incredibly interesting.  
«Oh», just says David.  
The both of them stays quiet for some time, not talking to each other.  
David is the first to break this awkward moment. «Look, I know that some club is interested in me, some big club too. But I like here, the team is great and we're working well, the people is nice, it's quiet, and yes, the weather is not that fine, but the love from the supporters is enough to make me forget it. And, most of all, I've got some special friends here. Actually, I've got _one_ special friend in particular».  
«You've got a special friend and you've never told me anything about him? I always tell you about the interesting people I know!». Juan looks like a child who's discovered his best friend has another best friend, and David doesn't know if this sight makes him want to laugh or to make another sigh.  
«And the entire world thinks you're a clever footballer, just because you run a blog where you write about the books you read».  
Juan frowns. «David? I know I have been a bit evasive, but don't use the same weapon against me, what are you meaning now?».  
David laughs, because that wasn't his intent at all and then he leans toward Juan to give him a kiss on his lips. The midfielder freezes, shocked.  
«What...you...».  
«The fact is», explains David, «that I don't wanna leave you here, because I don't know if I'll ever find someone like you».  
Juan looks at him in the eyes, and can't help smiling him back when he sees the goalkeeper's face lighting up with one of the biggest smile he's ever seen.  
«I think I've got to call Ander», says Juan out of nothing.  
«You what?!». It's David turn to frown, now.  
«Oh well... He knew I was upset because of your transfer and so I told him that I, uhm, I kinda fancy you, and that's why he tried so miserably to evade your questions before».  
David laughs. He can't believe the chain of misunderstandings he's just lived.  
Juan makes a move to open the car, but the goalkeeper stops him. «After. I think he can wait some other minutes», he says and leans over to kiss Juan once again. The midfielder, obviously, can't help agreeing with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The person that's actually freaking out because of transfers rumours is me.


End file.
